Emory vs Neal
by nycwc
Summary: This is part of the Starting out/Burke series. this story takes place after year 14, and Neal helps Peter out for a day...  Once again, Emory gets the best of Neal...but we may really never know what happened...


Emory vs. Neal

The epic battle between Emory and Neal continues. This is part of the Starting out / Burke Series,

In year 14 the twins are born, and this story happens after {Neal helps out for a day}

I do not own WC, this is all for fun

The idea behind this story came from my own experiences apparently.

30 years later and my mother will still laughs at the mess my dad made

0o0o0o0o

Neal and Peter were sitting at Peter's Desk, waiting for Jones to come back.

"He'll say it" Peter smirked

"No he want...I'll bet you he want say anything."

Smiling even bigger... "I'll take you up on that bet."

"What bet?"

"You just said..." 

"Peter I know what I said... (looking at him, trying to find a out)...ok fine...what's the bet?"

Closing the file one on his desk..."Ok if you're right, you can go the art opening this weekend" and if I'm right... You'll come with me this afternoon and help me out."

"What do you have going on?"

Peter flashed an evil smile "Doesn't matter, a bet is a bet."

"Ok fine."

As Neal responded, Jones came back in Peter's office, both waiting with anticipation

"Looks like Superman has turned to murder."

Jones had his head stuffed in the file; Peter remained silent just kept smiling at Neal, who quickly started rambling about losing. Neal took no time in trying to con his way out of losing the bet. He would never admit it, but he was a little fearful of what Peter had in mind for him.

"Why would you say that?"

"What?" Jones was somewhat confused of what Neal was talking about it.

"About Superman?" 

"This case made me think of Superman."

"Clark James? Clark James made you think of superman."

"Yeah, Clark Kent James."... "What you didn't think about superman when you read the file?"

Neal quickly started rambling towards Jones, Peter could tell that Neal was trying to con his way out of losing his bet. Peter just kept quiet, he shifted his gaze from Neal to Jones, Jones tried to not notice Peter's gaze. Peter didn't take his glare off Jones, he was resting his chin on his hand then he finally just shifted his hand out towards Jones, clearly asking for him to put something in his hand. Shaking his head and finally walking over to Peter putting 20 bucks in his hand. Peter stood up from behind his desk, Jones and Neal was now giving him their full attention.

"What was that for?"

"Ahhh Peter bet me that next time you lost a bet, you would ramble on and try to con yourself out it."

Neal and Jones were still focused on Peter.

"Wait wait wait, Peter you bet Jones I would try and con myself out losing a bet?"

"And you bet Neal I would make a crack about superman?"

Peter never broke his silence; he stood up, put his jacket on, and headed for his office door, patting Jones on the shoulder and calling for Neal as he left.

O0o0o0o0o00

In the car, Neal was starting to get a little nervous what was in store for him. He knew Peter and he knew Peter had something planned for him that he wasn't exactly going to enjoy. 

"Where are we going?"

"To meet Elle."

_Meet Elle, what that doesn't sound so bad_ Neal thought. "Wait…. why are not going to your house then, where are we going."

"Told you, were going to meet Elle, (dropping his tone almost to a whisper) and Emory and Emma."

"Peter what have you done?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are we going to meet Elle?"

"The twins have a checkup, and today they wanted to run a few more test on Emma, just to make sure she ok."

Neal cut off Peter before he could continue

"She is alright, what's happen"

"Nothing, Neal she's fine...she's just been a little wheezy lately, and when she was born, the doctor said there might be a chance she could easily have prolong bronchial problems...and I need you to watch Emory while were there."

"Peter, NO...he hates me..."

"No he doesn't..."

Getting out of the car near Elle's office.

"Peter you know what he did to me...he's evil..."

"Neal he's an infant, MY infant...he's not evil..."

"Who's evil?"

Neal and Peter turned to see Elizabeth standing there with the twins."

Peter walked around to greet her, and give her a quick kiss.

"Hey honey."

"Who's evil?"

"Neal thinks Emory is out to get him...he's scared of him."

"Ah Neal...Emory loves you... he's not out to get you..."

"Are you sure about that Elizabeth"... ... he peed in my face..."

"Honey, I promise you he want today...the Doctor will see him first, then we just need you to watch him for a few minutes while the Doctor is checking out Emma. Besides it will be his nap time, we can put him in this car seat and you can sit with him in the car."

"Ok"

Luckily Peter was able to get a parking space right in front of the doctor office. It wasn't long before he came out with Emory, put him in his car seat, and headed back inside.

The first few minutes went by with no incident, and then Neal heard Emory make a few odd noises, catching his attention. When he turned and starting cooing and talking to Emory, Emory just started giggling. Neal thought things were going better than he expected.

Then Neal's nose twitched, he knew what the problem was.

"No...no...no...I'm not going to fall that that Emory...(switching his tone to a playful)...your trying...you think it's funny...I'm on to you know...(smiling)"

For a few minutes, Neal tried to avoid the problem, but the longer he waited, the thicker the air soon got. He finally got out of the car, and into the back seat, searching for Emory's diaper bag. Remembering what Peter had told him last time, he made sure he kept an extra towel close by just in case. The car was cramped and Neal had no other option but to try and lay down the passagner seat and use it as a changing table. Neal wasn't sure what happen next, things quickly turned bad, to worse, then to absolutely horrible. He still can't even explain how things ended the way they did. But by the time Peter and Elizabeth returned, they weren't sure if they wanted to cry, laugh or scream in horror. Noticing the look on Neal's face, they approached the car with caution. Neal was setting back in the passage seat, staring blankly ahead. Emory was back in his car seat giggling as he played with his feet. Peter opened Neal's door, and he could no longer hide his smile.

"Neal, buddy you ok?" 

Neal didn't respond, just kept starring straight forward. Behind Peter, Elizabeth was now laughing out loud. She gave Emma to Peter, who was now crouched down next to Neal's car door, servings the damage. Elizabeth opened the back car door.

Somewhere in the middle of changing Emory's full diaper, Neal managed not only to get (what he kept telling himself was only chocolate) all over the car, all over the back seat, somehow the front seats, Emory and even himself.

Elizabeth was trying, but not to successfully in hiding her laughter, thankfully Peter was able to keep a (semi) straight face. Elizabeth took Emory from his car seat, which was still enjoying himself, matching his mother's giggles.

"Come on honey, let's get you cleaned up...Neal how did it get on the roof?"

Neal still didn't crack, he just continued to stare blankly ahead, meanwhile in the back seat, Elizabeth continued to question how it got where it did, _Neal for the most part did an_ _extremely good job cleaning up Emory_, Elizabeth thought, but he was still in desire need of a good bath. She was just thankful that she had an extra set of his clothes in his diaper bag, but she didn't even know where to start on the car. After a while she was a least able to get both car seats clean (somewhat) and Emory presentable, she told Peter she was going to take the twins home in a cab, while he took Neal home and then headed to clean the car out more.

O0o0o0o0o0

The ride home, Neal still remained quiet, Peter joked with him the entire trip home, telling him that he wished he knew long ago what it took for him to be this quite. When he pulled up to Junes, he basically had to walk Neal inside. Mozzie and June were setting at Neal's kitchen table when Peter walked him in. June being a mother herself instantly new what the situation was. She softly giggled as Peter walked Neal over to the table to help him set down.

Trying to understand what was going on, Mozzie thought he was doing Neal a service when he looked to Neal and told him.

"Neal, you have a chocolate smug on the side of your face."

Peter was behind Neal motioning with his hand across the neck trying to cut Mozzie off.

Neal had gone as far as he could, he stood up and turned to Peter. He just stood there for a little bit trying to find his words, but they just wouldn't come. He then walked to the back of his apartment to shower and clean. As he left the room, Peter burst into loud laughter with June joining in. Mozzie was starting to get a little concerned until June asked Peter how it happened.

Peter told them that when he and Elizabeth returned to the car. They found Neal sitting in the front seat, covered.

"Covered, covered in what suite?"

"Baby poop dear." June had to answer for Peter; he was still too tickled to respond.

"Oh...OHHH."..."Wait how?"

Peter continued his story, that when they returned Neal was in the front seat, staring blankly ahead, and once he say Neal's face, he knew that Emory must have gotten the best of him somehow. It wasn't until he opened the car door (when the smell hit him) and when he saw Neal's "chocolate" stains everywhere he knew what happened.

"I'm not sure how it got where it got... the car looks like a small monkey was turned lose in it. It took Elizabeth almost an hour to clean up the car seats and Emory enough just to take a cab home. I can't get him to talk about, we may never know what happened."

Once Neal came back {all cleaned up} he still wasn't talking to Peter... He just glared at him, and Peter knew exactly where Neal's eyes were telling him to go …... but he was still having a hard time containing his giggles. It didn't take long of Mozzie to start questing Neal about the situation.

Peter's laughter erupted again, when Mozzie got the same glare Peter did ….

o0o0o0o0o0

Peter went home still giggling about it. When he got home and called out to Elizabeth with laughter in his voice, she called for him up stairs. She was still had the twins in the tub. He removed his jackets, rolled his sleeves up and crouched down beside her.

"Did Neal ever say how this happened?"

"No...I'm not sure he ever will..."

_Laughing_

"Did you get the car cleaned up yet?"

"No...I just dropped it off at the detail shop over on Baker...thought it would be easier to let them worry about it."

Picking Emory up out of the tub

"What did you do to him buddy? ... Looks you know how to handle Neal better than daddy...yeah...you may have to teach me... (Peter!)"

0o0o0o0o

That night lying in bed, Elizabeth had to slap him on the shoulder

"Stop laughing...It took me an hour to get those car seats clean...poor Neal...you know how he is about his suits...We should have him come over this weekend for supper..."

"I doubt Neal will come around for a few days..."

"I'm just glad I have it on video..._ {Laughing__ again}_"

"Peter! You didn't?"

Rolling over, laughing into his kiss.

Smiling….Good night Honey..


End file.
